question mark?
by camhop
Summary: im horrible at sumaaries so im not writing one. i also dont want to reveal/spoil the story or anything in it for you.
1. Chapter 1

?

All the girls of club penguin were wanted to go out with camhop. Including all the girls in its secret agency. Everyone was gaga for camhop. They did whatever it took to go out with secret agent camhop. Who funnily enough was also the leader of squad number one in the epf. He was the best agent in their ranks that was currently available. He and the director both shared spot numero uno in the epf. It was awesome to be in the same agent spot number as the epf's own director. (The epf and all its agents are a subsidiary/trademark of club penguin while club penguin is a subsidiary/trademark of Disney.) The it was awesome being able to hold almost all control of the epf. Camhop was missing at a rough estimate: 50% of the epf's control. But the power/control didn't really matter. The only thing that really mattered most to camhop was the fact that he was leader of squad numero uno. That fact alone was really all that mattered. The people in his squad are: rookie, jet pack guy,bellykid five, rico1206,gary,repparc and finally the squad's leader camhop. **Camhop is me of course. Also two things:**

** is one of my penguins**

**2. dot rookie jetpack guy gary and the director are club penguins respective property. Bellykid5 and rico1206 are property of their respective owners but are not property of club penguin. Bye for now! Also this maybe the last time I post something before the end of my trip so that's just something you should know just incase you don't see an update to either of my stories until after my vacation. See you next chapter! Also vote on my poll please!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 7:ph,dot,rookie, jpg, camhop,bellykid5

PH's POV

I could'nt wait to have my 1 year anniversary date with camhop. This was special. I was happy for us. I had to go finish getting ready though. I'll do that now.

Dot's POV

I could not be more happier for this date. This date mark's the year anniversary of me and camhop dating. This date is something special. I'll go finish getting ready.

Bellykid5's POV

I couldn"t wait for this day to get here any sooner. this day marked the one year anniversary of me and camhop going out together. I'm so happy i think i'll finish getting ready.

Camhop's POV

I couldent wait for this date tonight. I know i know how am i i gonna be in three places at onvce tonight and make it perfect. Well im not. Since i want to make this date perfect i recruited two of my best friends to help me: rookie and jpg. Therye helping me out on this one.

JPG'S POV

All camhop did was recruit me give me a black box and gave me instructions for tonight.

ROOKIE'S POV  
camhop recruited me to help him gave me a strange black box and told me what to do with the box. As well as tell me to come to his house and do what i want and have jpg do what ever he wants when he's done and to have them both do what me and jpg want until camhop gets back. I can't belive i am actually doing something helpful for commander tonight.

PH'S POV

I had arrived at the place camhop had told me to meet him for our date. Camhop eventually came and we started our date. As we were walking home camhop asked me to stop for a minute. He wanted to ask me a question. So i stopped and allowed him to ask his question. He pulled a black box from his pocket and opened it. He asked me if i would marry him. I eventually responded with a oh god yes camhop. Then he gave me the ring and we kissed. Then we went our separate way's.

DOT'S POV

Camhop had told me to meet him here. Eventually rookie came uup and told me he could not make this date but that camhop had told him to ask me a question then rookie pulled out a black box and said the question camhop would've asked me was will you marry me? I eventually told rookie to tell camhop oh great puffle yes. I would marry camhop. Eventually rookie and i went our separate ways.

BELLYKID5'S POV

I waited at the spot where camhop had told me to mmet him for our date. Eventually jet pack guy came along and told me camhop coulden't make it for this date but said that camhophad a question for me that jet pack guy could ask in camhop's place. JPG asked weather i would marry camhop. I responded witha great scott yes. I would marry camhop eventually jpg and i went our separate Way's.

CAMHOP'S POV

Eventually rookie and jpg returned to my igloo and they told me it was a yes for both dot and bellykid5.

So i said thank's for covering for me agents and then to show my graditude i asked them if they would stay for a sleepover for the night. They both said yes and that was that.

**Finnally this chapter is here. Well i know im gonna be marrying 3 different woman. And thats technically considered cheating but not in this story it ain't. I know that marrying 3 women is gonna be tough. But i am the author here and i can pll off marrying 3 penguin women because im the author and what i say around my stories and my companies goes! I just bgo to now figure out how to pull offff marrying 3 penguin women without one of the 3 getting susspicous. Well see you next chapter!**


End file.
